Character list
Here is a list of characters who can be found in each games : A''' Aisha is an ex adventurer who become parasite wife. Anna is a Magic Academy Student. She spend her time in men's toilet to improve her magic by being meatoilet. '''B Beryl The serial rapist and Lilina's archnemesis Bill is a Prison employee who sell goods to prisonner if the gahter money. Bigas is the Magic Academy fire Teacher C''' '''D Darren is the prison Warden. Devil Eye a demon who team up with Beryl Dragonsong is Lilina's first lover. E''' Earth Guardian is a golem made by earth elves to protect a horn on the mountain. Earth Teacher is the Magic Academy teacher. Empire's King is Sofia and Sarah's father. '''F Feldt is Sofia's mother-in-law and Sarah's mother, which make her the new Queen of the Empire. Ferdinandt is the Empire's King brother and Sofia and Sarah uncle. Fire Spirit an elf who live in fire temple. She keep the fire orb. Fletch is the Unicorn ranch owner. Flower Girl is a girl who sell flower to invite men to have sex with her during night. G''' Gloria the John's slave and Trossi's sister '''H Hiller is the Priest of Anvil's church Holy tree is the forest's guardian who protect the golden fruit. I''' Ice spirit is an elf who live in Ice Temple. '''J Jack is a magical academy bad student John is the Torres's chambellan. James is a reach man who fall in love to Lilina K''' King Inma is the demon lord King Galleon is an undead who rule on Ganon Castle. Konsipno the mercenarie's leader. '''L Lamia sisters are three lamias in the forest who abduct women to turn her into slimes breeders. Lilina the main protagonist of the Cursed Armor games Lilith is House of Love employee and Melissa's partner for slavery Light Teacher is the magic academy light teacher Lisa is Rowling Slave Loci is an adventurer who try to resolve the Rapist Case. Loki is a hirable adventurer and Mhairi's partner. Lucia is a hirable adventurer and Melissa's slave Luma is an Island village member. She's captivated by Abadon Siren's story M''' Matt is a unicorn ranch's employee Melissa is a hirable adventurer and Lucia's mistress. Mhairi is a hirable adventurer and Loki's partner. Miller is a magical academy bad student '''N Nastela is the previous succubus queen and a legend among adventurers. Nicole is the House of Love owner O''' Owen is the guild master and Lilina's husband '''P Q''' '''R Robert is Lucia's father and a prisonner. Ross is the Thunder Magic teacher in Magic Academy Rost is the Ross's son and Lilina's roommate at Magic Academy Rowling is a woman who seek a futanari to be her slave. S''' Sarah is the thrid princess of the Epire and were kidnaped by John. Seaclya is the Cursed Crown's demon and Lilina's partner Semalya is a nun of Anvil church Silja were Lilina's magic teacher and the Torres's brother ruler. Snowy is a unicorn rider who named her unicorn like her. Sofia is the first princess of the Empire and a Spirit Witch. Sofia (ghost) is the ghost of King Galleon's wife. '''T Trossi is the John's permanent slave and Gloria's partner for ther master pleasure U''' Unicorn is Lilina's Unicorn. '''V W''' Water teacher is magical academy water teacher Wendy is a magical academy student who study dark magic. Wind teacher is magical academy wind teacher. Wolf God is the God fo this world. '''X Y''' Youde is Lilina's contact for Sarah's rescue Mission '''Z Category:Cursed Armour